Katie
by lostloner17
Summary: These are a series of one-shots that revolve around that smart and devious little girl.
1. Intoduction

Katie

Disclamier: I don't own BTR

Summary: These are a series of one-shots that revolve around that smart and devious little girl.

_**Hey guys I'm back I want to Thank everyone who talked me out of quitting my stories. You guys are awesome, I have decide to start this while I'm in a writers block. I will be taking ideas for this read at the bottom for the rules. Now on with the story.**_

Ten year old Katie sat at her desk in front of her laptop on the webcam.

"Hello everyone, My name is Katie Ciara Knight, I'm ten and I live at the Palm Woods the home of the soon to be famous."

"Now before, you ask no I'm not famous but my "Brothers" are in a band called Big Time Rush."

Katie then pulled out a picture of the guys.

"Now before you ask, Kendall is bilogical brother, but his friends James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garica are my second brothers."

"Well I'm going to tell you what I think of each one of them."

Carlos

"Carlos is the older brother who is still a little kid, he is also really caring and sweet. Plus he is always so happy, its like nothing can upset him. I love him like a brother and he loves me like a sister."

Logan

"Logan is the smart brother who makes sure we are ok. He has panic attacks alot but he is cool and really good at making sure we live."

James

"James is the vain one of my brothers but that is just to people who don't know him, really he is a caring guy who puts his friends and family first. People also thinks he is a pretty boy which he is but he is really cool."

Kendall

"Kendall is my real big bro and he is the best anyone can ask for he took up being a father to me at the age of ten because our father walk out on us. He is the leader of his friends and can make any plan work and is great. He also is funny and cool. I will always love him."

"Most people fight with their siblings but I don't my bros are my best friends and I love them all."

**Ok now idea time. here are the rules**

**1. They can't be about romance between Katie and the guys.**

**2. They can't be M**

**Well thats all the rules I got so please tell me what u think.**


	2. Hospital Visits and Tears

Katie

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone if you readed Kidnapped and Tested on they you know that my name is Kiki and till Rebelanna makes a full recovery I will be updating her stories as well as mine called Kidnapped and Tested on. I will be updating that after I update this so check it out.**

Hospital Visit and Tears.

I have been feeling sick for a week now and so weak and tired I don't know whats wrong with me. I also notice that I'm really pale.

-Knock-

Great I know its on of the guys because mom went to visit family back home.

"Katie can we come in?" Carlos asked. I went to open the door and lean against my desk after I got it open.

"Katie, you okay?" Kendall asked as he picked me up.

I shooked my head and layed against him.

"Katie we are going to the doctors." Logan said.

I was to tired to fight them.

Once we got to the doctors they did blood work I was laying across each of the guys.

The doctor came out and told the guys to give this note to the hospital and for me to go there tonight.

I rushed to a room once we got to the hospital the guys had to stay in the waiting room.

After an hour the doctor came in.

"Miss Knight, I'm sorry to say this but you have a serve case of Anemia." The doctor said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a low count of red blood cells less than normal in hemoglobin." The doctor says.

"What's going to happen to me, doctor?" I asked.

"You are going to have to stay here for a week or two for a blood transfusion." The doctor said.

"Where will the blood come from?" I asked.

"Well, in you case we have to get it from a blood bank." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor can I go home tonight?" I asked.

"Yes but you have to be back by five tomorrow evening for pre op." The doctor said then he left.

I walked out and saw him talking to the guys, I know that the guys are going to be upset and mad at me for getting like this.

I walked up to the guys and they each hugged me and told me it would be ok.

Once we got home I when striaght to my room and locked the door so the guys couldn't get in.

A few minutes after I started crying there was a knock on my door.

"Katie, please let us in." I heard James said. I walked over and open the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You ok?" They asked at the same time.

"No, I'm not." I said as I went back to my bed.

The guys climbed up on the bed.

They stay there all night with me.

Before I fell asleep I remember how lucky I am to have them.


	3. AN

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
